Stark
by Kriska88
Summary: RemusXSirius Oneshot. Sirius Gedanken über seine Beziehung  ob nun vorhanden oder nicht  zu Remus.


**Titel: Stark  
**  
Autor: Kriska

Beta: gute Frage, ist zur zeit verschollen TT

Pairing: RemusXSirius (mein erstes und letztes mal ")

Disclaimer: nichts was auch annähernd mit HP zu tun hat gehört mir und es wird mich auch niemand dafür bezahlen°

AN: Heyho!  
Jup, ihr seht richtig, das bin ich mit nem klitzekleinen oneshot, bei dem ich nicht mal sicher bin ob ich ihn hochladen soll oder nicht +drop+  
Hoffe aber trotzdem das er euch gefällt und ihr mich nicht mit eurer kritik in stücke reisst --"

WICHTIG: bevor ihr mich deswegen anmekert, die zeitformen (gegenwart und vergangenheit) sind absichtig gewählt!! Eine kleine zeittafel ist am schluss hinzugefügt damit ihr, wenn es durchs lesen nicht verständlich war, den zeitablauf nachschauen könnt.

Noch was, die ff ist eher ereignislos, also ihr seid schon vorgewarnt°

VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

**Stark – die Story**

Stumm saß ich da und beobachtete dich. Nahm jedes einzelne und noch so kleine Detail auf.

Wie dein Zeigefinger an jeder Textpassage entlang glitt, so als wolltest du den Inhalt dadurch mehr Ausdruck verleihen.  
Wie dein weiches, braunes Haar in dein Gesicht fiel, as du dich etwas weiter über das Textbuch beugtest.  
Wie deine gütigen goldbraunen Augen Geduld ausstrahlten.  
Wie dein, sonst so sanftes, Gesicht einen leicht professorenhaften Ausdruck annahm.  
Wie deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit sich auf den kleineren Peter richtete, der verzweifelt versuchte deinen Erläuterungen zu folgen…

… wie gerne hätte ich ihm da einen Tritt verpasst, da er deine Aufmerksamkeit von mir ablenkte.

Deine Aufmerksamkeit um die ich doch so sehr gekämpft hatte. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes… Ich gebe zu, dass ich anfangs nicht gerade nett vorangegangen bin… überhaupt nicht nett… sogar eher verletzend und mehr als böse… doch wusste ich mir damals nicht anders zu helfen.

(Und kann es mir jemand vorwerfen?! Ich war 12!)

Du warst zu sehr in deinem Schneckenhaus verkrochen, als dass du auf nette, und in Anbetracht des Alters auch tollpatschige, Annäherungsversuche eingegangen wärst. Und noch dazu habe ich leider das doch etwas hitzige Temperament der Blacks geerbt…

So führte das eine zum anderen… und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du bereits dabei warst meinen bloßen Namen zu verfluchen. Doch hast du nie auch nur eine Träne vergossen, wie gemein ich auch gewesen war – auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich dir mehr als nur ein Mal Tränen in die Augen getrieben habe…

Doch du hattest es nicht getan.

Du warst stark…

… und ich wollte dich nur noch mehr.

_>>Ich versuchte dich zu brechen,  
denn Ich wusste du bist stark,  
Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht brauchst...  
_  
Doch alles änderte sich.

James änderte es.

Er holte dich zu uns, wir wurden „Freunde" – und irgendwann war es nicht mehr nur ein Wort.

Irgendwann hörte ich auf dich zu terrorisieren.  
Irgendwann hast du uns zu dir durchdringen lassen.  
Irgendwann hast du mich an deinen Schmerzen teilhaben lassen.

Und die Genugtuung darüber hatte mich fast in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen lassen.

_>>Wenn du gebückt, vor Schmerz und Kummer,  
am Boden lagst,  
fühlte Ich mich stark.  
_  
So entwickelte sich bei mir eine neue Routine… eine Sehnsucht…

Jeden Monat zählte ich ungeduldig die Tage bis zum Vollmond. Konnte es kaum erwarten… denn dann warst du auf mich angewiesen… denn dann verlorst du, der du doch immer die Ruhe selbst warst, die Kontrolle…

Diese Momente gehörten mir… so wie deine Schwäche…

_>>Mit größter Sehnsucht,  
erwarte Ich die Momente...  
deiner Schwäche und Pein,  
denn dann bist du Mein!  
_  
Doch ich wusste, dass dies nicht ewig andauern würde. Du würdest dich nicht für immer an mich lehnen, würdest niemals eine Last sein wollen.

-

Sobald der Mond unterging, sondertest du dich ab – sogar noch mehr als davor – und wurdest wieder der nette, schüchterne und distanzierte Vertrauensschüler, der Körperkontakt mied und stets höflich war.

Wie sehr mich dies frustriert hatte.

Denn wenn der Mond sein ganzes Antlitz zeigte, ließt du Berührungen der Zuneigung zu und erwidertest sie sogar.

… (doch nur) wenn der Mond am Himmel schien…

_>>Ich wusste, Ich konnte dich nicht halten  
und würde es niemals können,  
Du entglittst mir,  
wie Wasser, aus der hohlen Hand.  
_  
Ich war mir nie sicher, was du von mir hieltest. Was ich für dich war… dir bedeutete… Ob du mir mein anfängliches Verhalten vergeben hattest. Ob du es vergeben hattest.

Es schien mir immer so, als würdest du mich gar nicht wahrnehmen. Immer schweiften (gibt es das Wort überhaupt?) deine Gedanken um die Zukunft, und Sorgen schienen dich innerlich zu zerfressen.

Ab und zu kam es vor, dass du mir ein Lächeln geschenkt hast. Wie gerne hätte ich dich in meine Arme gezogen – doch hielt mich die unsichtbare Mauer deiner Abweisung davon ab.

Diese Mauer… sie war hauchdünn… zerbrechlich… doch hatte ich nicht die Kraft sie nieder zu reißen… so sehr ich es auch versuchte…

_>>Deine Augen, die in die weite Ferne schauten,  
sahen mich nicht und würden es auch nie.  
Du warst bei mir, warst mir ganz nah-  
und doch, warst du unglaublich weit entfernt.  
_  
Nun bin ich hier, zwanzig Jahre und so viele Tragödien später, und es hat sich nichts geändert.

Dein Verhalten.  
Mein Verlangen.  
Unsere Barrieren.

Du weißt immer noch nicht, warum ich dich terrorisiert hatte.  
Du weißt nicht, welchen Platz du in meinem Leben einnimmst.

Wirst du es jemals merken?

_>>So lange schon warte Ich auf dich,  
doch du merkst es nicht...  
_  
Mit einem letzten leisen seufzen betrete ich den Raum, vor dem ich schon seit fünfzehn Minuten stehe, verschließe die Tür hinter mir und verwandle mich in mein tierisches selbst. In Tatze.

Vorsichtig dringe ich weiter in den spärlich durch ein Kaminfeuer erleuchteten Raum ein. Durch ein Fenster dringt kaum Licht, da dunkle Wolken den Nachthimmel verdecken… sowie den silbernen Mond.

Leise muss ich winseln, als ich dich auf dem Boden liegen sehe.  
Sehe, wie du dich vor Schmerzen windest – dass es dir den Schweiß auf die Stirn treibt – und dir dabei fest auf die bereits blutenden Lippen beißt.

Der Trank, den du vor jedem Vollmond zu dir nimmst, sorgt zwar dafür, dass du zum Großteil deinen Verstand behältst, doch erspart er dir nicht die Schmerzen der Verwandlung.

Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass er es täte.

Mit einem weiteren Winseln drücke ich mich auf/gegen den Boden und kneife fest die Augen zu, die ich noch zusätzlich mit meinen großen Pfoten bedecke, um nicht schon wieder Zeuge deiner Schmerzen zu werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit, als ich ein leises und müdes Grollen höre, hebe ich eine Pfote von meinen Augen um zu dir rüber zu blicken und zu sehen, ob es endlich vorbei ist… Ob ‚Moony' in Ordnung ist…

_>>Du bist stark, das weiß ich,  
stärker, als ich es jemals sein werde,  
denn du musstest immer stark sein  
und durftest nie schwach sein,  
oder Schwäche zeigen.  
_  
Du liegst geschwächt auf der Seite, deine Augenlider sind halb geschlossen und verdecken dadurch deine bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich bebend. Du versuchst zu Kraft zu kommen, dich zu beruhigen... dich an die neue und doch schon so vertraute Perspektive anzupassen.

So vergehen einige Sekunden in denen ich abwarte und dich besorgt mustere.

Und langsam, nach schier einer Ewigkeit, beruhigt sich die Atem und du bringst dich in eine bequemere Position, indem du dich auf deine Vorderpfoten abstützt.  
Kurz wandert dein Blick durch den Raum, bevor er auf mir liegen bleibt und deine leuchtenden Augen mich mustern – was ich kommentarlos über mich ergehen lasse.

Denn ich bin kein Narr – zumindest nicht in dem Maße wie alle annehmen -, zwar gehöre ich nicht unbedingt in deinen Speiseplan, doch würde es nicht viel dazu brauchen, dass ‚Moony' darüber hinweg sieht.

Und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht mit dir aufnehmen kann.

Dafür ist dein Wolfskörper zu stark.

_>>In dir brennt ein Feuer,  
ein ewiges Feuer,  
es treibt dich an,  
lässt dich nicht ruh'n...  
_  
Behutsam setze ich mich in Bewegung und krabble, immer noch gegen/an den Boden gedrückt, auf dich zu, bis ich genau vor dir zum Halt komme. Vorsichtig schubse ich dich mit meiner Schnauze an.

Doch du schaust mich nur kurz an bevor du deinen Blick von mir abwendest und aus dem Fenster dem Mond entgegen blickst, der es geschafft hat sich durch das Wolkenmeer zu kämpfen um nun die Dunkelheit mit seinem kühlen Licht zu erleuchten.

Es scheint so, als würdest du in deinen Gedanken versinken und vergessen wo du dich in diesem Moment befindest. Wer jetzt bei dir ist.  
Wenn ich seufzen könnte würde ich das jetzt tun, doch leider können Hunde es nicht, also unterdrücke ich das Verlangen dies zu tun – nicht, dass du es bemerkt hättest.

Ich kann mir denken wohin deine Gedanken streifen… wonach du dich jetzt sehnst.  
Nach Freiheit. Danach, einfach los zu laufen und den kühlen Wind zu genießen.

Und nicht danach in einem nicht gerade großen Raum mit einem anhänglichen Hunde-Animagus eingesperrt zu sein.

_>>Dein ruheloser Blick,  
der wie deine Gedanken,  
in der weiten Ferne schweift,  
erstrahlt durch dein inneres Feuer.  
_  
Vorsichtig krabble ich noch etwas näher an dich ran und schmiege mich nach kurzem zögern an dich.

Zuerst scheinst du es nicht einmal zu merken und mich weiterhin zu ignorieren. Als ich dann jedoch versuche wieder von dir weg zu krabbeln – ich erkenne eine Abfuhr wenn ich sie sehe – lässt du ein kurzes Knurren von dir hören, bevor deine Augen sich auf mich fixieren.

Instinktiv lege ich meine Ohren an meinen Kopf an und zucke leicht zusammen – schaue dich abwartend an, ohne den Versuch von dir weg zu kommen fortzusetzen.

Deine bernsteinfarbenen Augen mustern mich noch für eine geraume Zeit, doch wendest du dich, nach einem weiteren warnenden Grollen, abermals dem Fenster zu.

Nachdem einige Sekunden lang nichts geschehen ist und du weiterhin den Mond anstarrst, kann ich dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen und seufze leise – was sich bei einem Hund doch recht seltsam anhört.

Doch innerlich kann ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Auch wenn du nicht gerade vor Begeisterung über meine Anwesenheit überschäumst, willst du mich in deiner Nähe haben.  
Vielleicht damit dir immer bewusst ist, dass du nicht alleine bist und jemand für dich da ist… um dich zu stützen wenn es zu viel wird.

_>>Die einzogen Momente,  
in denen du bei mir bist,  
sind die Momente deines Schmerzes,  
denn dann lehnst du dich an mich...  
_  
Langsam schließe ich die Augen als ich mich von neuem an dich schmiege, meine Gedanken kreisen und mich von dem Knistern der Flammen, als auch von deiner Wärme und dem rhythmischen Schlagen deines Herzens einlullen lasse.

Daher erschreckt es mich umso mehr als ich plötzlich aus meinem Schlummer gerissen werde, dann auch noch durch etwas, das ich in dem Moment am wenigsten erwartet hätte… eine große, feuchte Zunge, die mir sanft über die linke Seite meiner Schnauze schleckt.

Mit einem erschrockenen Fiepen springe ich auf und schaue dich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an – in diesem Moment ist es mir egal, dass ich eher wie ein Welpe wirke, als wie ein Grimm-ähnlicher Hund.

Doch du ziehst nur deine Lefzen hoch und machst es dir bequemer indem du dich auf den Bach rollst, alle Viere von dir streckst und den Kopf auf deine Vorderpfoten bettest.

Verblüfft starre ich dich weitere Sekunden an. Würde mir jemand glauben wenn ich sagen würde, dass Wölfe – Werwölfe! – süß aussehen können?!

Nun ja, wohl eher nicht…

_>>Und doch... trotz allem  
will Ich, dass du stark bist,  
denn nur so,  
bist du die Person,  
die ich liebe...  
_  
Leicht mit dm Kopf schüttelnd, tapse ich, den geringen Abstand, den ich vorher vor dir zurückgewichen bin, wieder zu dir hin um mich neben dir nieder zu lassen.

So liegen wir nun da, vor dem Kamin, dicht aneinander geschmiegt in harmonischer Stille, darauf wartend, dass die Nacht zu Ende geht.

Leicht reibst du deine große Schnauze an meinem Nacken und zufrieden schließe ich meine Augen.

In solchen Momenten ist es mir egal, dass du am nächsten Morgen abweisend zu mir sein wirst, es ist mir egal, dass du immer noch nicht begreifst, dass ich mehr will als Freundschaft…

ALLES ist egal…

Denn ich kann bei dir sein und deine Nähe genießen…

Und ab und zu… wirst auch du mir zeigen, dass ich dir etwas bedeute.

-

Ich werde warten, bis du verstehen wirst…

Und bis dahin da sein, wenn du jemanden zum anlehnen brauchst…

-

Ich weiß, dass du stark bist…

… jedoch nicht unverwundbar…

_>>Nur so...!  
_

* * *

Zeittafel: 

1.+2. Gedichtabschnitte --> 1.-3. Hogwartsjahr der Rumtreiber  
3.-5. Gedichtausschnitte --> 4.-7. Howartsjahr der Rumtreiber  
6.-12. Gedichtausschnitte --> Gegenwart (4/5 Schuljahr von Harry & co.)

So, das wars, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir n kleines Review da.  
+nach oben schiel+ naja, ich glaube aber doch, dass ich von jeglichen Pairings außer HarryXDraco die finger lassen sollte +drop+

Und bevor jemand nachfragt: **Ja**, das Gedicht stammt von mir. Und wieso oft es bei mir der Fall ist, ist zuerst das Gedicht entstanden und danach erst die ff. Wenn ihr das Gedicht benutzen wollt, sagt bitte bescheid.

Bye  
Kriska


End file.
